


[Podfic] Lights, Camera, ...

by RsCreighton



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Phichit needs someone will pole dancing skills for a film, Yuuri doesn't know what he's getting himself into when he agrees to come out of retirement.In which Phichit runs a porn production company, Victor is a professional, and Yuuri gets a little carried away.





	[Podfic] Lights, Camera, ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lights, camera, ...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601997) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



> Thank you to Pi (Rhea) for having blanket permission, and to annapods for creating the awesome cover art in such short notice. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANALISE010!!!! <3 I hope you have a wonderful day and lots of booze!!!

Cover Art provided by Annapods.  | 

## Streaming Audio

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/%5bYoI%5d%20Lights%20Camera.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/%5bYoI%5d%20Lights%20Camera.mp3) | **Size:** 63 MB | **Duration:** 1:08:34
  * [Podbook](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/%5bYoI%5d%20Lights%20Camera.m4b) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 1:08:34

  
---|---


End file.
